jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster
Monster (モンスター, Monsutā) is the of Nora Kiba. Appearance True to its name, Monster resembles that of a demonic humanoid being with a mostly deep red and metallic blue palette. Its head resembles that of the oni, with its mouth consisting only of fanged teeth and a pair of angular horns protruding from the sides of its head. These fangs shift in vertical position for Monster's expressions, retracting and extending out from the gumline which is directly attached to the rest of the stand's dark grey skin. Areas of Monster lack skin to begin with, exposing the muscles underneath along with bones edging off each section of muscle and tendon, most prominently on the forearms and the knees and calves. There are also several metal plates crudely bolted onto sections of Monster's body, looking as though they attempt to keep the body as one whole. These plates can be found on the back of its head, scattered across its torso and back, on the biceps, the back of the hands, the knees, and the top of the feet. Its eyes are a bright yellow, offsetting the rest of its dark colors present on its body. Both consist of a yellow dome with a black pupil inside. Personality Monster's movements and actions are often an exaggeration of their user, imbued with a barely restrained anger. Its consists of a string of "SA SA SA SA," before finishing with an enunciated "SA-YO-NARA!" before its final punch. Alternatively, it can end with a stacked "SAZAA!" Abilities Monster is a close range Stand that has to rely on direct combat in order to properly fight. In that situation, Monster's extreme strength can be used to destroy most opponents caught in its flurry of punches. However, it is trapped at having to be in 1-2 meters proximity to its user, making fights against long range enemies virtually impossible unless the user can get in close enough to enter Monster's range. Extreme Strength The force of Monster's punches and kicks range at around 6000~ psi, enough to smash through anything unfortunate to come into its barrage of attacks. It throws these punches at a rate of around twenty to thirty per second, across a large radius in front of it with little to no specific target. Absolute Resistance On the surface, Monster is seen as a low potential Stand; beyond punching things, it does barely anything else than look scary. It can't fight at long range, it doesn't have any ability beyond being ridiculously strong, and it can't do anything with that strength besides punching a general area. However, Monster does have an ability, a passive one which activates when it and/or its user is under the effect of a Stand. When activated, Monster will do everything in its power to resist the ability placed over it, and attempt to break its user free from it. While normally dependent on its user for commands, Monster will act separate from the user in this state. Monster's Absolute Resistance applies across all Stand powers, no matter what, though depending on the strength of the power, Monster's ability to actually resist can change. All that matters for the stand is that it can resist, no matter what that actual resistance entails. History Trivia Category:Stands Category:Close Stands